


The Better Dummy isn't a Object

by pretthvvs



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ambiguous Age, Blushing Ralsei, Character Study, Comments encouraged!, Consent Issues?, Doormat Behavior, During Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Kris/Susie, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kris has issues, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loneliness, Male!Kris, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Outlet, Outlet for Violence, Secret Admirer, Selectively Mute Kris, Surprise Kissing, Susie is Cruel, Violence, Weird Fluff, ambiguous romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: - W-well, if... during our adventure..., if you want to hit me, that’s Ok, too!That permission is something Kris takes in a heartbeat. Happily.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune)
Kudos: 9





	The Better Dummy isn't a Object

\- _What_? Right this moment, Kris?! Are you…

Only a barely noticeable, lazy nod in reply. Ralsei gawks as he’s impolitely pushed by an unsurprisingly strong hand, closer to the dummy, in a better place of concentration to where he strikes and bashes his head in. The robed monster beats down the fearful feeling to let him down; this sheer _eagerness_ to hurt him, the real Ralsei, over the fake of him. It's almost disturbing. Everything he offered was in Kris's ally... it surprised him. He's stood correct on what type of person Kris had in his red soul. Would it weird to hold some pride of it?

With the brunet strands hanging over his eyes Kris has an inexplicable aura of horror, giddy over its next victim. And then quietly, he steadies himself.

\- A...alright. Well, If I offered... and did not stop my approval.

Ralsei closes his eyes and shuffles a bit. Scared, but functional at still keeping still. On what’s going to happen, this would be necessary won’t it? _For Kris_...

\- We have time for one mo-

Not even a pump of blood flowing to heartbeat has passed before Kris' weapon decided to brutalize the shorter male. Ralsei stops, gritting his veiled teeth as he is brutally slashed, right in the heart. The numbness pounds him, slows his senses with the merciless action: No act, no defend, just _FIGHT_ ing. Trying to tune out that horrid ringing, he notes.

\- You’re ...certainly not going to hold back any less then on my dummy, a-arent you? (despite it, he offers a chuckle to lighten both their moods.)

  
  


... _And that would be important_. Getting over the slashing pain and justifying --for just a moment-- this odd and cruel punching-bag treatment, he shivers and opens one eye.

\- That -ah- ok for you? Am I standing still enough, Kris? Or...

He is cleaved again. Harder. Ralsei's dust and magic fusion separated instantly, like fabric's seam; not so different from more human skin, being common denominators with the same sound of a knife penetrating its way through deep seated flesh the same. By an old child's hands. His new friend's.

In contrast the fluid borders of his fluorescent flesh above the bone, once tawny blackish skin but now light blue- continued to never fade of its brightness on his head and limb. That doesn’t make his mind less dark and punishing. What a turn of events, a painful one, for sure! Perhaps they needed a little more hashing... sooner out in this adventure to prevent their violence, and having their _way_ towards innocent people like Susie's does, it seems Kris is less controlled then he thought. (...And would _I_ count as an innocent person?)

_Slash_!

\- ...

Another perfect sixty damage is taken. Ralsei swallows up the dust in his mouth and coughs harshly in consequence after the vital swing. He might as well endure it, he has no choice but to... The privilege to meet and _bond with_ the savior of this land was an offer of a lifetime and he wouldn't let it go. He hadn't met a monster in ages. In a lifetime, and he waited this long. Kris can do what he wants. Can do as he please, and Ralsei consented to doing anything to _him_. It'll be silly trying to control him, even if the pacifism inside him screamed the wrongs and worries on what did he think made this Ok, but, ah...

_Slash_!

\- K-kris... Kris, wait a moment... Allow me to breath. Please.

Ralsei is getting weaker. He can only hold himself up- and his gentle voice- for so long, and hopes the taller male will heed his words before so rudely parting him like a carcass again. Again, however, he wonders how a supposedly competent prince can tolerate this. He had his doubts for himself but here it was clear. There is something sick in him, bending willingly through this pain, surely-

_Slash_!

And Kris does not listen. So he must talk fast. And Ralsei doesn't miss that little giggle hitched in his throat. Still.

\- _Ah_. Kris. Do you... ( _hate me that much, Kris?_ ) O-ouch...

Even with all this obedience it cannot stop Ralsei’s curiosity, because at this point it is desperate: why does he feel the need? What did Ralsei do wrong? Kris was his _new friend_. It was almost heartbreaking to hear this ...and despite him telling it not too, it begins to crack. 

_Slash_!

\- A-ah.. Does this make it better for you, Kris? I'm sorry.

But he understands now. He never thought through actual humiliation he allowed himself arrogance to this land's shining knight. Was it disgraceful? Ralsei can't ask for less, he is only himself, one person, and that is a worthy sacrifice for Kris' need. What kind of selfish prince would Ralsei be if he didn't allow this?

Yet it's not pleasures on both sides. He can't pretend the pain hasn't conjured something else: his blushing cheeks. It feels sweet. It's his sickness.

It couldn't continue for long, much too late, bringing Ralsei's dismay. He would of layed down, cried and taken the abuse, but three more hits to go and Ralsei would have collapsed worthlessly into a empty cloth, bare of further use or life. To his surprise Kris notices. Complies to causing him no more pain.

And holding his hand out for him to take. Ralsei gawks, confuddled. Was it over? " _Was that it?_ ", He almost wants to accuse of him while their gaze is held: his stressed, dusty, and with one squinting eye- either out of needy emotion or it being merely incapable of fixing back up. And just when he was starting to accept this fucked up mess. _Now_?

\- ... ... ...

... .... Kris?

Yes, his arms do grasp his robe very tightly, and puts his battered friend back on his feet with a few encouraging pats. Kris is done. Done in a knight's work. What rampant emotions that flew just when Kris lost control! And regained it. Ralsei doesn't even have a clue of what being in store from him before he pushes his hat, slightly to the side and leans in.

"♥." Lips, quirked upwards, gracing his forehead in a chaste _peck_. If Ralsei's face has recovered from blushing it returns, his heart fluttering in this approval. So sudden was this love. He guesses this is the reward?

_He likes it_.

“Good.” Kris said simply, an instrument of pleased british twang out of his quirk of lips. Ralsei's face burns in the latter moment. “ _Very_ good.”

Ralsai wishes that the affection wasn’t verbal so soon, even with food shoved up his mouth, though he quickly pushes that thought on the back with all the other nasty tidbits, deciding only again, drinking up all he ever wanted: praise. So, in turn, he only dust himself off, smiles at Kris' very own, and offers the best as a bonding friend. Not to mention the delicious recovery.

\- Uh... you-you're welcome, Kris. Thank you! I'm glad to be a good teacher to you. And...

His eyes shift nervously, with a hushed whisper. He makes sure to mention it like a prince's dying breath.

\- ... Fill free if you want to _hit me up_ another time.

Kris considers just that.


End file.
